staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Listopada 2009
TVP 1 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Mieszkamy blisko żywiołów - Mieszkamy tam gdzie płoną lasy (Mieszkamy tam gdzie płoną lasy); telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Co się stało z Czajnikiem?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Orliki gola; magazyn sportowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Teleranek; magazyn dla nastolatków; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Do szczęścia trzeba ośmiorga (Transat pour huit, Un) 88'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Pierre Joassin; wyk.:Philippe Caroit, Veronique Genest, Arthur Vaughan-Whitehead, Penelope Darnat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Budzimy do życia ; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Gotowi na ślub - odc. 6 - (również w TVP HD); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Biblia - Samson i Dalila, cz. 2 (The Bible - Samson and Dalilah, part 2) - txt.str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 BBC w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 5. Wyspy osobliwości (South Pacific) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 23 - Poza grą - txt.str.777 (również w TVP HD); serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 83; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mała Syrenka - Dobrana para, odc. 8 (Marriage of incovenience); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - txt.str.777 (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Przewodnik po Rozlewisku - odc. 6/13; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Córka Maharadży - odc. 1/3 (Maharaja's Daughter odc. 1/3) - txt.str.777 96'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (1994); reż.:Burt Brinckerhoff; wyk.:Bruce Boxleitner, Hunter Tylo, Burt Young, Kabir Bedi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Uczta kinomana - Tulipany 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Andrzej Chyra, Tadeusz Pluciński, Małgorzata Braunek, Ilona Ostrowska, Mariusz Drężek, Wojciech Kalarus, Hanna Orsztynowicz - Czyż, Franciszek Trzeciak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Kolekcja kinomana - Obietnica (Promesa, La) 97'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); reż.:Hector Carre; wyk.:Carmen Maura, Ana Fernandez, Juan Margallo, Santiago Barón; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 TELEZAKUPY 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Małe grubasy (Too Fat to Toddle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 60; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 694; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 332 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 333 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Zacisze gwiazd - (63) Jacek Kowalski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Kwartet Polityczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kwartet Publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Znachor - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Chorwacja (46) Nad Dunajem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Tajna wojna Harry'ego Frigga (Secret War of Harry Frigg) 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1968); reż.:Jack Smight; wyk.:Paul Newmann, Sylva Koscina, Andrew Duggan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1679 - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1075 Sklepowe pomiary; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - T.Love; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 383 Paraliżująca przeszłość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Wojna Światów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Świat bez tajemnic - Urodziny Barbie. Historia najpopularniejszej lalki świata. (Happy Birtday Barbie); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (52); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 22 "Strzały na Pawiaku" - txt.str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Kwartet Literacki - (3); magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Szkół Filmowych i Telewizyjnych - Mediaschool 2009 (reportaż i nagrodzony film); reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 1/24 (My Name is Earl - pilot); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Bliskie związki (Close Contact); film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 07:05 Pegaz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 Agro - Fakty 08:00 Teraz wieś - ochrona środowiska 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 Miś Uszatek Odcinek: 55 09:00 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 U fryzjera; magazyn; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:45 MotoSzał; STEREO 15:00 Domowa rewolucja; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:00 W stronę świata - .; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Żyj kolorowo Odcinek: 4 17:00 Jest wyjście 17:15 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 17:30 Flesz 17:35 Fakty - wydanie główne 17:45 Sport 17:50 Pogoda 18:00 Transmisja sportowa 20:00 Reportaż TVP INFO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:15 Antykwaryczne safari 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Chwyty codzienne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:05 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:28 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 00:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 01:26 W stronę świata - .; magazyn; STEREO 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:08 U fryzjera; magazyn; STEREO 02:32 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:56 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 03:20 Domowa rewolucja; magazyn; STEREO 03:44 Reportaż TVP INFO 04:08 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:32 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:56 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Produkcje Myszki Miki Odcinek: 1 7:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 9 8:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 10 8:45 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 10 9:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 11 9:45 90210 Odcinek: 9 10:40 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 1 11:50 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 2 13:00 But Manitou 14:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 5 15:45 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 16:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 315 16:45 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2009 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 323 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 13. posterunek Odcinek: 13 20:00 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 67 Sezon: 4 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:05 Kości Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 23:05 Ferajna 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 338 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Co za tydzień 12:15 39 i pół Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 3 13:15 Grzeszni i bogaci Odcinek: 2 13:50 Mam talent 15:35 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 8 16:10 Scooby Doo II: Potwory na gigancie 18:00 Milionerzy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 10 22:15 Grzeszni i bogaci Odcinek: 3 22:55 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 23:25 Naznaczony Odcinek: 9 0:25 Ucieczka gangstera 2:45 Uwaga! 3:05 Nocne granie 4:25 Nic straconego 5:35 Uwaga! TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1743; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1744; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1745; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1746; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1747; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 679; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Milusiaki - Pałac z trzciny (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1048* Powrót Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (62) Dorota Maciejewska - Bierkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - kościoła p. w. Najświętszej Maryi Panny w Lądzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Doręczyciel - odc. 9/14* - Dziecko; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Serce zostawił Wilnu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Skarby nieodkryte ; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zaproszenie - Merkury na beczce piwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Kowalska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 680; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 29/57 Cyrk Bulego, Buli lunatykiem (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 7* Twarzą w twarz; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - (22); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Turów Zgorzelec - AZS Koszalin; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 680; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 29/57 Cyrk Bulego, Buli lunatykiem (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 7* Twarzą w twarz; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Merkury na beczce piwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1048* Powrót Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Doręczyciel - odc. 9/14* - Dziecko; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Serce zostawił Wilnu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Rozmowy na temat... - Zbigniew Rybczyński o polskiej sztuce wizualizacji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia